Pretending All Night Long
by Belladonna-Veilsin
Summary: Sharing a bed with Luke Alvez is something Spencer never thought would happen. What Luke does in his sleep is even less expected. Ralvez


**Just some fun to get my Ralvez fix. NEED. MORE. XD So I really hope you have fun and enjoy this. Also, since it's for fun, smutty and fluffy fun, there wasn't any effort put into the case. Oh, pre-prison.**

**Summary: Sharing a bed with Luke Alvez is something Spencer never thought would happen. What Luke does in his sleep is even less expected.**

(-)

Night One- Spencer

Spencer awoke and realized that, at some point during the night, he and Luke Alvez ended up spooning. Being embraced by all that powerful muscle, those arms, was something Spencer had dreamed about. Not that night, but many others.

They were working a case in a small town in Wisconsin, and the limited accommodations forced the team to double up and stay at two separate motels. Someone was having a wedding that weekend and it had made it difficult to get any rooms. So Spencer and Luke were sharing while Emily and JJ were on the opposite side of the motel. Rossi and Steven were at the motel across town, along with Tara and Penelope, who had joined them for the case.

Even more than spooning, Spencer was acutely aware of and focused on the erection rubbing against him. It wasn't forceful, but Luke's hips were moving in a slow rhythm to press his cock up and down against Spencer. Mostly his lower back, but when it grazed near his ass Spencer had to bite his lip to keep from gasping. He did _not_ want to wake Luke.

There was of course the obvious awkward situation if Luke woke up to find himself rutting against Spencer and perhaps noticed that Spencer was hard (because it was almost alarming how quickly Spencer had become painfully aroused); he would be embarrassed at best and disgusted at worst. But mostly, Spencer didn't want Luke to stop.

It was probably pathetic how much Spencer relished being gently sleep-humped, but Luke had really gotten under the genius' skin. As soon as he met the man, Spencer could tell he was a good guy; something in Luke's eyes had reassured the younger man, made him feel safe, like he could trust Luke with anything. And Spencer himself _had_ eyes, so there was no missing how devastatingly attractive Luke was. The more time the genius spent with the ex-Army Ranger, the deeper and deeper he fell.

So Spencer would pretend to be asleep, letting this go on for however long he could stand before he had to get up and take care of himself. He had had one relationship with another man before, so his mind was quite capable of constructing a diverse array of scenarios (fantasies, call them fantasies, he reminded himself) to enjoy of himself and Luke.

Luke suddenly pressing him face-first into a wall then pulling his pants down just enough to enter Spencer in one swift thrust (though Spencer's brain noted that he would have had to have lubed and stretched himself thoroughly before being suddenly ravished this way if it was to be enjoyable).

Luke pinning him down on a bed, weight keeping Spencer from moving as he fucked Spencer for hours at an unbearably slow pace, effectively making Spencer's brain frenzied enough to only produce white noise and pure desperation.

Spencer had recognized early on that the idea of someone as physically powerful as Luke trapping or even just manhandling him was intoxicating. It probably had something to do with the feeling of being at the mercy of a predator but knowing that he was completely safe and protected.

Luke could be dangerous when he wanted to; Spencer had watched Luke take down plenty of unsubs with impressive force. Hell, the man had been with the Fugitive Recovery Taskforce, a literal man-hunter, before he had joined the BAU. Luke admitted that he lived for the chase. And all predators did.

Luke…had suddenly halted his movements, freezing before slowly pulling away from Spencer. Spencer heard him carefully get out of bed and quietly go into the bathroom and close the door. The genius wasn't sure how to calm himself down again without thinking about things that would give him nightmares.

But his brain had taken the idea and run with it. Remembering all the horrors he had seen in all their hideous details was hellish. Having all those details set to a never-ending slideshow that Spencer couldn't seem to stop was unbearable.

When he dimly heard Luke return, he was curled into a ball and crying quietly. Luke let out a startled noise and was immediately stroking one of those big, warm hands up and down Spencer's arm. "Reid, wake up!" The lamp by Spencer's side of the bed turned on.

Spencer hadn't realized that, with his eyes closed, Luke would think he was still asleep; having a nightmare. It was probably best that way. He opened his eyes with a sharp inhale and a deliberate jolt, hoping that would sell it.

Blinking up at Luke through wet eyes, Spencer could almost believe he had dreamed Luke rubbing against him. Right now he was all earnest concern and those kind brown eyes and that wonderful hand that was warming Spencer all the way down to his core. It just reminded Spencer of the untouchable White Knight he was falling in love with. It wasn't even close to possible that anything physical might happen between them, witting or not. Surely a dream. Except that it hadn't been.

"You were having a nightmare," Luke told him. "I thought I'd wake you up before you started screaming."

That both startled and puzzled Spencer. How did Luke know he had nightmares like that? Only JJ, Gideon, and his mother knew. And JJ wouldn't have told Luke.

Luke seemed to realize Spencer's confusion. "Oh, I just meant…my nightmares usually hit that point eventually." Luke withdrew a little and his voice grew quieter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

When an awkward silence followed, Spencer knew he wouldn't get to know what Luke hadn't meant to do. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but it was clear that Luke was uncomfortable talking about his nightmares.

"Yeah, sometimes mine do too." Spencer hoped that would make Luke feel better about accidentally sharing that information with the genius. It seemed to, with Luke's posture relaxing and his willingness to make eye-contact with Spencer returning. "Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem." Luke smiled, but then looked at his hand on Spencer's arm and quickly withdrew it. "Sorry, I forgot you don't like to be touched."

Spencer actually didn't have as much of a problem with it as he used to. He, at least, had more people he was comfortable letting that close than he had ever had before. And he _craved_ Luke's touch. He didn't want to discourage Luke, but he also couldn't just tell the bigger man that he was more than welcome to put his hands all over Spencer.

"Actually, I, uh, I'm a lot more comfortable with it if it's one of the family—team! I mean team!" Spencer knew that the team was family, that they all considered it family, but he was, again, not wanting to give Luke the wrong idea. Even if Luke would never want Spencer, the genius didn't want Luke feeling "family-zoned". Luke was special.

Luke was grinning at Spencer's panicked correction, but he also placed his hand back on Spencer's arm, cautiously stroking it up and down as he had before. "So this is okay?"

Warmth bloomed inside at Luke's initiative to touch him, even if only in the capacity of comfort. "Yeah, it's…nice."

When the bigger man gave him a quick once-over, Spencer shivered. Those perceptive brown eyes narrowed, and Luke slid back under the covers, putting his arm back on Spencer, but keeping his distance. "Cold?"

"It's November in Wisconsin; what do you think?" Spencer hoped it came out as more sarcastic than crabby.

No such luck. "I'm thinking I'd better get our resident genius to sleep before Wisconsin doesn't have enough coffee to keep him from biting our heads off." The comment was softened by an affectionate hair ruffling as Luke reached to turn the light off again.

Spencer stiffened as Luke molded himself against Spencer again, this time even more deliberately wrapping the younger man up in his arms. "Is this better?" When Spencer was too tongue-tied to respond, the arms started to withdraw. "Sorry, should have known that was too much…"

"No!" Spencer hoped that wasn't as loud as it sounded. He let himself melt into the embrace. "It's…much better."

He could hear the smile in Luke's voice as he said, "Glad to hear it. Hopefully you can get back to sleep."

Despite some lingering concern about getting aroused with Luke this close, Spencer knew he would fall back asleep with no trouble. Luke had effortlessly chased the ghosts away, and Spencer was starting to wonder how he had managed to sleep _without_ Luke until then. He had been awoken by Luke's movements, but before that, he had slept soundly, without a hint of even bad dreams, let alone nightmares.

He didn't say anything in reply, because he was already drifting off. Now that he knew that Luke didn't mind holding him, Spencer was warm, protected, and reassured. It was perfect.

(-)

Night Two- Spencer

Bedding down after solving a case had almost always been a relaxing affair, exhausted as he usually was. Spencer might have been napping on the jet, but a big snowstorm had blown in and they had been forced to stay at least one more night in the tiny motel room. Not that Spencer was complaining.

It was quieter than the previous night as he and Luke maneuvered around each other in the cramped confines of the room to get ready for bed. Even with the puny heater going on full blast, it was much colder than the previous night, and Spencer was optimistic that Luke would be willing to hold him again.

The genius was curled under the inadequate covers when Luke got in beside him. "Cold tonight?"

Spencer nodded, and Luke was wrapped around him nearly instantly it seemed. After the unsub had been caught and the day unwound, Spencer had let himself dwell on the previous evening. He thought it was promising how willing, and maybe even eager, Luke was to have contact with Spencer. To hold him. The logical part of his brain told him that Luke was a nice guy, a good friend, someone who would want to give comfort when Spencer was needing it. The much smaller, quieter voice suggested that the eagerness to touch coupled with the earlier rutting might hint at something more.

But the genius didn't have much time to dwell on it once he was actually in bed with Luke; the warmth and comfort immediately sedated him better than a large but non-lethal dose of sleeping pills.

When he woke again to that motion, though, that quiet voice got louder. What were the chances that Luke would do that two nights in a row? Sexsomnia was exceedingly rare, so, while not impossible, it was unlikely that Luke was suffering from it.

And as he bit back the desire to moan at the feel of that hot dick rubbing on him through layers of clothes more insistently than the night before, Spencer's mind posed a question he had tried not to entertain throughout the day: what if Luke had actually been awake?

Spencer had feigned sleep in order to let the situation play out, and it wasn't impossible that Luke could have been pretending too. Spencer had gotten hard as soon as he woke up, and the idea that Luke wanted him just made him harder.

Being a man of logic and science, the genius decided to test this theory. Making sure to seem relaxed and breathing deeply, he started gently pressing back against the pressure of Luke's cock, hips lightly countering the bigger man's motions. There was a sharp inhale and a big hand slightly tightening on his arm and holy shit, _Luke was awake_.

He kept "sleeping" as he slid against Luke, reveling in the increased breathing and pace. Stifled moans and whimpers had Spencer's heart hammering and erection feeling painfully neglected. He could tell how hard Luke was trying not to wake him, to keep quiet and not be so forceful as to disturb Spencer's sleep. But Spencer's sudden participation clearly made it more difficult, because the genius wondered how Luke could think Spencer could sleep through the increasingly desperate noises and thrusts, not to mention the increasing tension in the bigger man's body. Surprisingly quickly, Luke let out a whimper and tensed, hand on Spencer's arm tightening in what would be dangerously close to waking him, if Spencer had really been asleep.

That had actually just happened. Luke Alvez had humped Spencer until he came in his boxers. Spencer kept his hips slowly moving as he feigned sleep with every ounce of deception he had, because he needed to think carefully about how to address this, so he didn't want Luke to realize he'd been found out.

The hand on Spencer's arm withdrew to gently still his hips. It was hard not to react when a so-soft-it-was-nearly-non-existent kiss was pressed to the back of his neck. Luke carefully withdrew and as he got out of bed, Spencer could hear him whisper, "I'm so sorry," before he disappeared into the bathroom.

For a moment he thought Luke was apologizing for leaving Spencer desperately aroused, but of _course_, Luke thought he was doing this to a sleeping co-worker. Spencer had merely thought Luke felt awkward when he had minimal contact with Spencer during the day, but Luke was obviously plagued with guilt about his actions.

Luke wasn't the kind of guy who would do this to a sleeping friend, which was one reason Spencer was initially so convinced that Luke had to be asleep. It was hard to believe, but the most logical conclusion based on Spencer's knowledge of Luke and his principles was that it was _Spencer_. Being so close to Spencer had overwhelmed Luke so much that he couldn't _help_ himself.

The insecure, self-depreciating side of him sneered at the theory that Spencer could inspire that much lust in anyone, let alone a man as incredible and attractive as Luke Alvez, but it made the most sense. It wasn't as if Luke would run around doing this to just anybody.

Spencer tried to calm down, but he was just too wound up and aroused to pull it off. When Luke came back in and slid into the bed, he settled with his back almost touching Spencer's, but still enough space between them for Spencer to know Luke was ashamed. A slow and casual glance over his shoulder showed Luke curled into himself a little, and Spencer's heart sank when he thought he heard a sniff.

He wanted to comfort Luke, to assure him that he hadn't done anything Spencer hadn't wanted, but the genius still needed time to decide how to approach the situation. He wouldn't wait too long, but he needed to get it right. Spencer loved Luke, and he wanted to find the best way to communicate that. His poor social skills meant he needed to apply logic and profiling to make a plan.

Soon, Spencer would reach out for the one thing he had been sure he could never have.

(-)

Night Three- Spencer

Another day delayed by a snowstorm. Of course, though, they were in Wisconsin, and it wasn't big enough to shut down local businesses. Spencer found it interesting how regional relativity affected responses to the weather. If they got a layer of frost in Texas, the locals didn't know what to do and the town shut down. In Wisconsin, a snowstorm heavy enough to stop air traffic wasn't heavy enough to stop everyday life. Everyone just bundled up and slogged through the snow; salt and snow plows working during the night and day to keep the roads relatively safe.

Penelope, in true local fashion, insisted they venture out into the elements to meet at a cheese shop. If they were stuck there, she reasoned, they should enjoy the local specialties. Being Wisconsin, that meant cheese.

Even if he understood why, Spencer still got depressed at how Luke didn't interact with him at all. It was always amusing to watch him and Garcia bantering, but now it only made Spencer jealous. So he tried to put his focus into a plan. He had really been hoping they would be delayed one more day. The most promising plan to get everything out in the open and resolved was best implemented where the whole thing had started.

The silence as they got ready for bed that night was almost suffocating. It was charged on both sides, and only Spencer was fully aware of why. When the lights were off and Luke got into bed, he kept to the very edge of his side.

"It's pretty cold tonight too, Luke," Spencer said. He hoped he wouldn't have to outright ask, let alone plead to be held. Part One of the plan was for everything to go as it had the two nights before.

"Oh! Of course…" Luke was not convincing in his "forgetting" of their spooning and cuddling. It was discouraging how reluctantly he held Spencer, how he tried to keep from pressing fully against the younger man.

Spencer wasn't having that. "Do I smell bad or something?"

Luke tensed, then gathered Spencer in closer. "Of course not, just…"

"Just what?" Spencer asked.

"Nothing."

"Goodnight, Luke," Spencer said, snuggling slightly closer in Luke's arms, enjoying the man's obvious discomfort. He'd know better than to feel guilty soon enough.

Part Two was Spencer not going to sleep tonight. Not right away. He was surprised, and nearly alarmed, when Luke _did_ fall asleep. Was Spencer wrong about the sexsomnia? Because in his sleep, Luke held Spencer even tighter, and his nose burrowing into Spencer's neck and inhaling deeply gave Spencer goosebumps. It was also starting to make Luke hard.

And just as Spencer was thinking he'd have to scrap the plan (because if Luke was suffering from sexsomnia, Spencer wouldn't be taking advantage of it), he felt Luke stir. The slightest disappointed groan reassured the genius that Luke was awake. The plan was on.

Except that even though Luke was hard, he was holding himself still, muscles tense in what had to be an uncomfortable position. Of course Luke would choose _now_ to try and restrain himself. Just when Spencer was confident enough to carry on with his plan.

So Spencer made a sleepy noise and moved around a little, starting to rub against Luke like he had the last night. Luke's hips started moving counter and his hand held Spencer's arm to keep him relatively in place.

"Why…" Luke whined quietly.

And now Spencer was back to feeling like the bad guy. Still, it was seduction, and Luke was certainly enjoying it. As his hips picked up speed, there was a slight hiss that escaped the larger man that sounded like, "Yessss."

Time for Part Three. Spencer gave a sleepy little moan, which froze Luke in place. Trying to look as natural as possible, the genius turned around in Luke's arms and pressed himself against the big man, one arm around his waist to pull him in tight. Spencer settled against Luke's chest with a contented noise.

Part Four was supposed to be Luke continuing, but he was stubbornly still, despite Spencer's erection pressing into his thigh.

Fighting down a sigh, Spencer skipped to Part Five: let Luke know he was awake. "Please don't stop now, Luke."

Spencer knew that Luke would be surprised, but the immediate alarm in the bigger man was startling. Especially when he started to move away from Spencer. Luke turned on the lamp on his side, but Spencer just held on and snuggled back in, saying, "Please don't leave me. It's okay."

Luke stopped retreating, but his body was so tense that Spencer was surprised his muscles weren't cramping. "I…"

"I was awake every time. You didn't do anything I didn't want. It's okay." Spencer tried to sooth the big man by rubbing his back and trying to get impossibly closer to him.

"You just…you let me…"

"By the second time when I knew what was happening, I _encouraged_ you, Luke. You probably would have stopped and run away again if I hadn't tempted you further. I'm not mad or disgusted by any of it. I…I really like you, Luke. I have since we met." There was Part Six. Spencer had decided that instantly professing his love would be a bit too forward, so he would leave that till later.

It was rewarding to have Luke relax almost instantly. Then those muscular arms were pulling Spencer level with Luke's face, and their eyes met for a brief second before the distance was closed in a kiss. Spencer wasn't sure who initiated it.

The first one was simple and fairly chaste. The one that immediately followed was stronger, and by the third, Luke had coaxed Spencer's mouth open and they were both getting more insistent: hips moving together and making Spencer's skin hotter.

"I'm not sure we should…at least not tonight, not here." It was said as a gasp as they parted.

That wasn't happening. Spencer hooked a leg around Luke's waist and pressed harder against him. "I was left unsatisfied two nights in a row, and I know a gentleman like yourself would never let that happen on purpose, right?" He wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from, but he reasoned it was part boldness from the confirmation that Luke was into him and part desperation.

"No, I just meant…I don't ever need to carry condoms or lube, so I don't have any with me." One of those big, hot hands made its way to Spencer's ass and grasped it firmly, prompting Spencer to gasp and thrust helplessly against Luke's leg. "We can't go all the way tonight, and I wouldn't want to, not here. Never meant I wouldn't satisfy you, cariño."

"Good. Because you've been teasing me with your dick the past two nights, and I need you to follow through."

"Then let's keep it simple, so we can catch up on some sleep, yeah?" Luke's hand was tugging at the bottom of Spencer's T-shirt, pulling it upwards.

The sudden panic that went through Spencer must have shown, because Luke just slipped his hand up and under the shirt to tease Spencer's nipples. "You shy? You know you don't need to be. I've spent a lot of time thinking about that slim pale body you hide under all those layers. I've been wanting to see it, touch it. Can I?"

Spencer was intellectually aware that his fear of exposure was unfounded. Luke had just used two words deliberately to show that he could guess some of what Spencer looked like and used the key words to dispel two of Spencer's biggest worries: skinny and pasty.

While he had had one relationship with a man, Spencer had also had a lot of rejections, not to mention all the bullying he'd endured in his life. He had gotten to the point where he had given up on trying. Even if he was in love with Luke, he wouldn't have tried to initiate anything, even if they didn't work together. But then this happened, and Luke was apparently very interested in Spencer. It was okay.

Spencer withdrew a little and removed his own shirt, trying not to look nervous. Luke just smiled and started peppering Spencer's neck with kisses, his scruff tickling pleasantly as his mouth trailed downward.

"Wait, you too," Spencer said, a little breathless. He got his hands on the edge of Luke's T-shirt and the larger man obliged, sliding it off to reveal all that tan muscle and dark chest hair.

When Spencer immediately attached his mouth to a nipple, Luke's hand on his ass squeezed tighter, and the genius whimpered. "If we're talking about teasing, I don't think I'm the only guilty party. Let's stop playing and take care of this."

So saying, Luke reached to slide off his boxers. They had stayed huddled under the covers, since the room was so cold, and it meant Spencer couldn't get a good view. That didn't stop him from reaching to get a good feel of that thick dick that was dripping with precum.

"Hey, you too," Luke protested with a gasp. His hands went to the waistband of Spencer's pajama pants, and, after looking up for permission, pulled them down, with Spencer wiggling and aiding until they were off. Then that large, warm hand that Spencer so admired was wrapped around him, encompassing him and stroking with a surety he couldn't match.

But then… "Um, I was…can we…" It was embarrassing to ask.

Luke paused and looked at Spencer expectantly. "You don't have to be shy, Spencer. How are we supposed to know if we like the same things if we don't tell each other?"

"I just…want you to…pinmedownandrubourdickstogether." Wow, that was eloquent.

Luke seemed to think so too: he had a small smile and raised eyebrow. "That's what you were so afraid to ask?"

"You're just so much bigger than me and all muscled and strong and I like the idea of being helpless and trapped by you. I've been comparing it to being at the mercy of a predator but knowing you're in no danger. That the predator is protecting you." Of course Spencer's mouth would run off on its own and share all that.

That brought a grin to Luke's face. "I'm a predator? Like a jungle cat or a bear?"

Spencer gave a glance up and down the big tan body, at least as much as he could see. "Not sure which I'd classify you as; I'd have to line up some attributes to see which you more resemble."

Luke was laughing now, and Spencer was starting to feel hurt, but then Luke said, "God, I love you, Spencer. Don't ever change."

When those brown eyes met Spencer's wide hazel ones, Luke seemed to realize what he said. "I just…I mean…it's…"

"I love you, Luke."

Then their eyes met for a few moments more before they were kissing and thrusting until Luke flipped Spencer onto his back so he could pin him down.

Spencer was in overload; all that hot skin, that perfect muscle. Luke was heavy, but he was supporting his weight enough to not crush Spencer. It was just the right amount of weight to make the genius feel trapped and helpless, comfortable and safe.

Luke's mouth descended on his again as he lined up their cocks, using some of the copious pre-cum to help lubricate things a little, and he started thrusting. Spencer gasped and his legs tried to wrap around Luke's waist, but the bigger man stopped them and used some of the weight of his own legs to immobilize Spencer's. Truly pinned, Spencer wasn't sure he'd ever been more turned on.

"Fuck, Luke. OH!" Luke had moved a hand to grasp Spencer's hip, changing his leverage and squeezing in a very nearly painful grip. Safe as Luke made him feel, Spencer definitely liked the rough treatment too.

"You are full of surprises, mi genito. I can see we have a lot to learn about each other."

The thrusting was increasing in pace, and Spencer could only look up at the man he loved and move his hips upward. It was pretty much the only movement he was capable of besides trembling and tensing.

Speaking of tensing, his muscles were tightening, toes curling as he came, crying out Luke's name. A few thrusts later, all those muscles trapping him were tight and hard as steel as Luke growled and Spencer felt a hot flood on his stomach.

Breathing calming, bodies relaxing, the two men kissed briefly before Luke got up, earning a whine from his lover. But he came back with a wet washcloth to clean them up, and after discarding it in the bathroom, he took Spencer into his arms. They settled under the covers and fell asleep.

Spencer had a brief thought as he nodded off: he was really glad that Emily and JJ were on the opposite end of the motel.

(-)

Night One (In Her New Room)- JJ

The two women stared at each other from across the bed. "Should we have mentioned that they moved our room when the heater broke?" Emily asked. The walls were pretty thin, and the one at the head of the bed had just let them hear far more than they were supposed to.

JJ grinned. "Probably, but it was clearly more informative not to."

Spencer and JJ exited their rooms at the same time the next morning, and she would swear that she had never seen anyone turn that bright a shade of red that quickly. When she said Emily would probably have new paperwork for the two men to fill out when they all got back home, Spencer just retreated into his room, very nearly slamming the door.

Maybe it was mean to tease, but her best friend hadn't told her that he had a crush on/was apparently in love with Luke Alvez. She really wished he had because, while she had suspected something like that _might_ be going on with Spence, the whole team pretty much _knew_ how Luke felt.

Their little family loved Spencer's educative rants, but they often deterred them before they could gain too much momentum to stop, if it wasn't case related. Luke seemed to enjoy provoking as many mini-lectures from the genius as he could, letting Spencer talk on and on to his heart's (and brain's) content. Even if it was something the ex-Army Ranger clearly didn't understand, he always listened attentively with a smile that was bordering on a grin.

Spence deserved someone that appreciated him for every bit of odd brilliance he possessed. JJ was pleased that Luke fit the bill. Really, they complimented each other well.

JJ managed to get Luke alone on the jet, although she knew Spencer's eyes had followed her as she moved to sit across from the big man. "If you weren't part of the family, I'd do the well-intentioned death threat. But I'm pretty sure it isn't necessary in any case."

Far from embarrassed or uncertain, Luke had a sly smirk for her. "Yeah, Spencer mentioned that you and Emily apparently switched rooms and got an earful last night. Paperwork, huh? That doesn't scare me any more than death threats."

While she was pleased that Luke wasn't ashamed or wanting to hide their relationship, JJ still needed to be clear. "Spence is my best friend. He is one of a kind beyond just his intelligence; he's an incredible person altogether. You _will_ treat him right. He's not fragile, but he's not invincible either."

Luke's grin shrank into a soft smile. "I have a pretty good idea of what he needs, and I'm learning more already. I never thought I would have anyone like him in my life. I had no idea he was what I've been looking for. You can be sure I'm working hard to not fuck this up."

"Good." JJ got up and returned to sit next to Spencer at the table. Spencer was reading by the window (but he wasn't turning pages, so it wasn't a good cover), and Emily was reading a file and sipping coffee across from her.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked quietly.

Just as quietly, JJ replied, "Encouraging safe sex."

Emily choked and spit some coffee onto her file, giving JJ a look of mild disapproval, and Spencer turned bright red and pressed his face into his book to hide it. JJ chuckled, knowing Rossi, Tara, Stephen, and Penelope were very curious as to what was going on between the four of them.

JJ put her arm around the genius in a brief side-hug, whispering, "I'm so happy for you, Spence." And she was. It was the most wonderful thing to happen to the team in a long time. She had high hopes it would last a long time to come (if not forever).

(-)

**So, definitely not my best work (there's a **_**LOT**_** more repetition of words and phrases than I usually allow), but, again, it's for fun, so I hope you had plenty of it.**

**Did my best to address the issues of sorta dub-con; Spencer was of course correct in his theory that Spencer made Luke lose control of himself. Yes, in real life this would be a shitty defense, but fanfiction fantasies have less basis in reality, obviously. Hope it didn't seriously upset anyone.**

**I've never lived in Texas, but a friend who grew up in the Midwest with me lived there for a year and described their response to cold weather precisely like that, so I went with it.**

"**Mi genito" is from "mi genio" which translates into "my genius" but I wanted "my little genius" and "mi pequeño genio" sounded far less cute and endearing than "mi genito", "ito" or "ita" sometimes being how they incorporate little into their phrases. Sorta. I'm pretty sure. Anyway…**

**Also, may post another fic or just second chapter from Luke's perspective, since Night Two was originally supposed to switch to Luke. Until then, this is just a one shot I wrote from 6pm to 5am, minus 8pm to 10pm where I fell asleep at the keyboard.**

**Thanks so much for reading and (possibly) reviewing! You people keep my heart happy.**

**May your favorite ships always sail off into the sunset, taking your best feels with them!**


End file.
